Playlist scramble
by rotorhead
Summary: For the writing prompt out there. 5 drabbles, rather dark-ish. featuring Prowl, Twins, Starscream, Ratchet and Megatron


* * *

Transformers writing prompt.

Play list scramble.

Ok the deal is you set your play list to scramble then write for the duration of the song and when its over you stop writing.

Pre G1 and G1

I cheated on the first one, the two songs came up back to back. Odd considering my play list has over 1000 songs but hay the theme carried through and I went with it.

* * *

Secrets and S. O. S - Good Charlotte

The shadow clad mech raised his gun and blasted the pale mech standing before him in the cranial unit. Circuits and energon splaying against the wall behind him as the mech fell to the ally floor. The black and white simply kept walking.

His sensor nodes picked up the change in pressure as a body neared, the slight vibrations of foot falls drawing closer. He stilled, the towers burning several clicks over in Iacon rumbled before lighting the dark night with yet another explosion. He had been damaged when the tower he resided in had fallen. Half scorched and left arm crushed he turned away from the flash and saw the nimble shadow dance just out of his optics range.

Slagger.

His door wings twitched on his battered back and with out a second thought Prowl lined up his weapon according to the data streams and fired.

The shadow fell with a clang of finality and Prowl resumed walking.

Dust billowed out as another tower fell, the screams of the injured starting as soon as the rubble stilled.

He shut them out, the pain, the agony broadcast through there vocalizeres threatened to short him out again.

Shut it all out. The hope that he didn't have. The hurt creeping through his very being.

There was nothing he could do.

Shut out all feeling till there was just the input from his sensory net.

No anger, no hate, no frustrations, no guilt over the countless innocent mech's trapped in the fallen towers or about the fiends that fell them as he kept walking.

* * *

Sitting at a bar - Rehab

Sideswipe sat in the lounge nursing yet another cube of high grade and his busted optic. His face hurt but so did his pride. Sunstreaker sat farther away on the couch polishing his dented shin guard and cursing his brothers soul with every stroke. The red twin swirled the last of his beverage in its cube. Any minute now Prowl would stalk in and demand to know what the slag they had been thinking then haul them off to the brig, or to clean Primus knows what for Primus knows how long.

The red Lambo downed the last of his cube with a great chug and attempted to stand. Staggering, he fell back in to his chair.

"Damn it Sunny, you didn't have to hit so hard."

* * *

It's been awhile - Stained

Starscream walked into the main control room on the Nemesis. The lacerations across his torso from his last disciplinary action from Megatron had healed somewhat in the brig. Various mechs snickered at the air commanders appearance, not even given the time to clean himself up after getting out.

Megatron turned towards him, sneer in place on the warlords face.

"You will take the Seekers and rendezvous at these coordinates at this time Starscream. If you fail me again, you will not see the light of day until I get board of your claustrophobic screams. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mighty Megatron."

It didn't take long before the troops were assembled and the lift to the surface shuttered to life under his feet. A few moments later the first rays of sunlight Starscream had seen in a month landed on his face and the battered seeker let out a sigh.

The sight of the blue ocean reaching out to meet the sky always made him love getting away from the cramped quarters of the ship.

* * *

Fix you - Cold play

Ratchet looked down at the stasis locked mech in front of him. He pulled his hands from the crumbled chassis and ran the op check. Letting out a sigh as the small diode lit up signaling the mech's CPU was no longer functioning. The medic hung his head as he gathered his tools of his trade. Turning he saw the med bay filled to occupancy with the bodies of the injured. Stopping, he updated the log with the mech's time of death and rested his energon stained hand on the shoulder of the pale mech.

"Till all are one, good friend."

He choked on the words and wiped the energon leaking from his optics away. Then turned to treat the next mech.

* * *

Many men - 50 cent

Megatron stepped back as multiple plasma rounds slammed into the ground when he had been. With a sadistic grin he leapt across the space between him and the idiot Autobot. And in front of Primus and the assembly of gathered mechs, he gutted his would be assassin without a hint of remorse. Throwing the depleted carcass aside and continuing to rally his troops to even greater heights of blasphemy.

* * *

So ok, I know I should be working on either of my other TF stories but this is my pathetic attempt to get the writers block to go away.

… hehe Megatron and 50 cent.


End file.
